


On Narnia’s God, an Indictment by the Tarkheena Lasaraleen

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [64]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F, in which i continue to yell about aslan, in which lasaraleen gets to tend to her love, in which lasaraleen loves aravis, in which we are not converting aravis by RIPPING OPEN HER BACK WHAT THE FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Lasaraleen tends to Aravis, scratched open and bleeding. Lasaraleen bares her teeth to Narnia.
Relationships: Aravis Tarkheena/Lasaraleen Tarkheena
Series: Narnia Musings [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Kudos: 10





	On Narnia’s God, an Indictment by the Tarkheena Lasaraleen

your scimitar is dripping iron, again  
onto my silk sheets  
onto my painted lips  
and smeared across my chest

your hands are trembling, again  
on my cheeks  
and draped across my bed  
with your father’s teeth  
deep in your back  
\- or maybe just your own.

my love, you’ve always been  
needle sharp canines  
wrapped in iron and laughter  
but this time:  
the iron is yours.

there’s a god’s claws in your back  
a god’s fangs in your neck  
and the world; fixed  
to the gashes in your skin

won’t you let me  
kiss those fruit-sweet lips  
and, by Tash,  
won’t you let me  
keep you here, wrapped in cloth

until your hands are soft  
until your world has stopped  
dripping iron, again  
onto my silk sheets  
onto my painted lips  
and smeared across my chest

_– you see, my love has always been more scream than giggle. you see, my love has always been more callouses than ruffles. Narnia, do you see my love lying in my bed now, scream and callouses, iron drowned, at the teeth of your god?_


End file.
